


You Thought I Was Happy (What is happening!?)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Murder, Protective Genji, Sickness, how do i tag again?, kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: “I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?”― John Lennon





	You Thought I Was Happy (What is happening!?)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL
> 
> Sup. So. It's been a while. About, say, two-three months perhaps? Maybe just a month? It's 12:27 right now, and I'm tired as fuck. The only reason I'm up is because I SHOULD be working on an argumentative research paper, but instead I'm wrote this. 
> 
> I'm so sorry about my absence as well. Senior year is kicking my ass, and although i won't promise it, it is my goal to increase my upload rate after tennis season is done with. Again, no promises as senior year is being a pain in my ass, but I will try!!

Genji sat silently next to Hanzo’s bed, his ankle across his knee with a book in his hands.  Angela’s theory has worked well.  The screaming has decreased, although it took a few days of trial and error.  Genji didn’t understand all of the medical talk, but it made him happy to see his brother sleeping soundly, opposed to the curled ball of pain he’d seen him in when he and Angela had first returned to the Med-bay.  It had hurt him, not nearly as much as it hurt Hanzo obviously, but it had hurt him to see his brother in so much pain.

They had pushed Jesse and Hanzo’s bed’s close enough for them to grasp each other’s hands, and at one point Jesse had been taken from the room for examination on how he would react to fast acting traditional methods to curing his migraine like headache.  It had worked well, but during the time Jesse was gone, Genji had taken over holding Hanzo’s hand.

The elder Shimada had grasped so tightly to his hand Genji feared one or the other’s would break.  When Jesse was returned, Genji then held his hand while Hanzo was taken from the room for his turn.  The gunslinger had calmed, but the flashes of pain were great enough for him to need something to grasp.  Genji felt good about being that little bridge for the two of them, but it also hurt him to know he had to in the first place.

They had yet to figure out who switched the dinners for Blackwatch.  Gabriel was still out of commission, his breathing steady as he was the first they’d treated in need of knowing information.  He had yet to wake up after four days of being treated, and it was worrying Jack to no end.  It was worrying Genji as well.  Jesse was treated three days ago, and Hanzo right after him.  Today was the first successful treatment of one of the ‘screamers’, as they were dubbed, and the rest were quickly treated as well.

Genji absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over Hanzo’s hand.  The elder Shimada’s other hand was gently holding Jesse’s, a small gap between their beds, just large enough for Genji to sit in between if he squished himself into a tiny chair, which he did.  Hanzo laid on his side, sleeping seemingly peacefully while Jesse was on his back.  

The younger Shimada gently placed down his book and maneuvered himself out of the little hole he was in before head left the room and walked into Gabriel’s.

Jack had his own book, sitting silently next to his husband- No, what?  Jack wasn’t sitting.  He was standing.  He stood in front of Gabriel, blocking the Blackwatch Commander’s chest from view.  The Commander seemed rather peaceful in his slumber- He’s not sleeping. He’s awake.  He’s staring at Jack with the most horrified expression.  

Jack slowly turned, looking down at his hands in sickening fascination.  They were covered with blood, and now that the Commander had turned, Genji felt his stomach twist as he spotted a hilt sticking from out of Gabriel’s chest.

Bile rose up in his throat, cutting off his scream as Jack finally looked at him.  His blue eyes were wide, the corners of his lips slowly turning upwards and creating a large, wide smile.  He lifted his blood covered hands to his mouth, his tongue peeking out to lick off a stripe of the warm liquid.  Genji couldn’t move.  He couldn’t make a sound.

Gabriel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as they closed, more than likely to never open again.

“Want a taste?” Jack asked, but his voice was too rough.  Too untrained.  Too crazy.

Genji turned on his heel and ran across the hall.  Throwing open the door to his brother’s room, he froze once more.

Hanzo sat on his legs, his fingers swirling the liquid of a puddle in the middle of the room.  That’s not right…  There’s not a leak in here-

The puddle isn’t clear as water should be.  It’s a deep crimson red.

“Genji!” The deep drawl of the cowboy was unmistakable, and Genji turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

His entire front coated in blood.

“Come on, partner, we saved the best part for ya’.” He said cheerfully.  He came forwards, grabbing Genji’s arm tightly as Hanzo did the same on the other side.  They all but dragged him into the bathroom.

He jerked them to a stop as he saw the bathtub.

Blonde hair dyed red, fingers dangling limply from over the rim.  Angela’s eyes stared glassily at him, her lips trying to form sentences she didn’t have the strength to make.  He felt hands leave his arms, but his ears caught the words.

“So, who is going to do it?”

“I thin’ you should.  It is only fittin’ seein’ as you have given me everything else.”

“Jesse, you truly are far too sweet for me.  Hold still…”

Genji turned in time to see Hanzo bring up a dagger and shove it into Jesse’s chest, the gunslingers arms open in invitation, a brilliant smile on his lip.

He turned back to Angela, taking a few steps forwards before finally falling to his knees at the side of the tub.  His hand lifted to touch hers, and even with the metal and synthetic flesh, he could feel how cold she was.

Genji reached out calmly, his hand coming to rest softly near her collarbone before it drifted upwards, to her neck.  His fingers clamped down, his eyes locked onto hers.  He started to squeeze.

Tighter.  Tighter.  Tighter, tighter, tighter, tightertightertighter _ tightertightertighter- _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_... _


End file.
